Into The Phase
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Eight years after the darkstalker another strange event called the Rift happened a gate opened to a mirror reality of phyraa were there was no color and not much was there from what the average dragon could see this place was called the Phase home to the PhaseWings a tribe that calls this place home, meet Shift as to help the intergration of the PhaseWings he joined jade mountain.


It has been ten years since the jade mountain prophecy and is well in phyraa,

Shift that was his name PhaseWings was what they were called they called the even the rift it started in between the ice and sand kingdom a portal opened up revealing what was like a mirror dimension but there no color and you couldn't see very far before things looked warped until you got closer they called this place the Phase out of the portal came the Phase Wings able to switch between realities very quickly and able to see much better in the Phase and see more than just a blurred reality

They have no queen but rather have three leader two males and one female who would work out politics amongst each other a meeting of the queens and these three proved that the rift would not close but the phasewings meant no harm and would like to intergrate into the rest of phyraa

The Phase Wings resemble a Strange look but it's complicated ( **again I have cover art so there's the description )**

They range from having black to grey to white scales and there eyes can be disconcerting they range to being solid white with a faded white pupil or black with a white pupil and having a four talons

Shift was different he didn't look different but rather then most preferring to stay in the Phase he wanted to see phyraa he has jet black eyes and grayish white scales and is skilled with the tribes ability to travel between realities

As good will from there leaders he and few others were sent to jade mountain and he was ecstatic joining the new members of the quarts winglet at the entrance were dragons that waited on the ledge for the new year and waiting to find there clawmates transporting from the Phase in mid air he landed on the ledge earning a few murmurs from the dragons he ignored them venturing into the caves and directed to his sleeping cave he decided to walk around a bit until someone stepped on his tail

He yellped spinning around to see a female SandWing " sorry about that " she said " do you know where the quartz winglet is " she asked " I don't know where the others are but I'm apart of it " said Shift shrugging " woah your one the new PhaseWings aren't you " she asked as Shift nodded " I'm Shift " he said " I'm Beetle " she said smiling " you wanna go find the rest of the winglet " she said Shift nodded

from what Shift saw she was open minded and very outgoing knowing himself they weren't to similar he wasn't as outgoing granted he wanted to see phyraa but he was a rather mellow dragon who was able to hid how he felt very well all in all he was in a way serious

Beetle had also come that conclusion but she was determined to be his friend anyway

The two dragons had come upon the prey center to find many dragons in there and they couldn't even get in " three moons move " shouted Beetle becoming irritated " I have an idea put your talons on my shoulder " he said as Beetle looked at him as if he'd grown a second head but did it anyways and in a flash she was no longer in jade mountain but a place with zero color " woah were are we " she questioned " this is the Phase come on let's go find an area to get back into phyraa " he said leading the way " we need somewhere with space so nobody gets hurt leaving

the Phase while your inside somebody can have 'messy ' side affects " he said Beetle cringed at

That and followed Shift where they went back into Phyraa now inside the prey center

" excuse me does anybody know who and where the quartz winglet is " shouted a RainWing who had been dragging a SkyWing with her Beetle waved at them to come over and lucky enough they did " do you know? " asked the RainWing " me and Shift here are both apart of it " said Beetle " Oh well its nice to meet you I'm Mist and the big grumpy skywing here is Hawk " she said smiling

another joyful rainwing Shift concluded chuckling inwardly he particularly liked how joyful they always are then he looked at Hawk and pondered the thought of him maybe not being grumpy but quickly shed it after the SkyWing just grumbled to himself

" so we got four more to find " said Beetle " make that three " shouted a mudwing a few feet away that was chowing down on some food after she finished she walked over " hi I'm Willow " she said

Friendly and always hungry I can relate to that last part Shift thought to himself

" I know we're the other three are they said they were in the library " she said " you can go find them I'm gonna stay and eat " she said smiling as the others made there way to the library to find in a corner a male seawing and male nightwing talking while a female icewing sat in the back

" I'll go say high to those two something tells me the icewing isn't to cheerful right now I think it would be best if you talk to her " said Beetle in all seriousness looking at Shift who then nodded as Beetle walked off " I'm gonna try and get Hawk to not be grumpy " said Mist as Shift left and made it to the ice wing

Clearing his throat he begun she didn't really look angry but rather upset

" you look lonely " said Shift shaking her out of her thoughts " I guess I kinda am but it's none of your business " she said

Typical show no pain IceWing behavior Shift thought to himself " I'm Shift " he said sitting down across from her as she looked up " oh your a PhaseWing that explains it " she said " elaborate " asked Shift " I was waiting for a mudwing name or maybe even a SandWing from the way you sounded but now the name makes sense " she said " mudwings are sometimes very caring torwards other dragons SandWing a little less so but still rainwings are all preppy and nightwings act all high and mighty and sea wings are very random skywings are always grumpy " she said

" someone else has caught on to my habit to then huh " said Shift looking at her " I tend to know what most dragons in a certain tribe would act like so it's fairly common to figure out someone " he said

" and someone else actually observes as well " she said looking at him not as agressive as before

" I'm Shiver " she said " and I guess I'm a little lonely " she said starting to open up " I figured out that nightwing was in my winglet he seemed not like most but I still don't like nightwings just because of there attitude and I can't find anyone else from my winglet " she said " quartz winglet?" Asked Shift as Shiver looked at him " me to " he smiled " your very good at reading dragons a little to good " she said " oh don't worry just picked a little of it up after the rift from travelers im not actually that good it was a lucky guess " he said smiling " come here I actually brought most of the winglet with me " he said getting up with her in tow

 **This is the start I'm thinking about some lethal fight scenes later on but still trying to find a way to implement the conflict but that's besides the point I hope you enjoyed because this might be another favourite OC tribe of mine**


End file.
